whatever happens first
by former-burning-example
Summary: They haven't stopped fighting since. They're kind of famous for it. Rosalie/Bella. Complete.


A/N: I don't think the Cullens should have been so uninvolved in the school so I'm making Rose captain of the debate team.

..

.

Angela doesn't remember why she said yes to this. She's used staying after school for a few hours to help with the newspaper, but this? This is too much.

They're running some articles about Forks High's extracurriculars- sports and clubs mostly. The debate club is the only one left, and of course, Angela got roped into it. Jess is right. She's too nice. Her fatal flaw apparently, and because of it, she's sitting off to the side with her camera and notepad, thinking about how much better her life would be right now if she just learned to say no every once in a while.

She snaps a few shots of each practice team, but it's pretty much for nothing because the only real debating going on is coming from Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale, the captains, who are standing in the center of the room, at each other's throats. Again.

Angela doesn't even remember what they're debating- something about vegan school lunches maybe- but it doesn't matter because all the other teammates have taken to scrolling through their phones until the hour's up and doing their best to ignore the heated argument just a few feet away.

Rosalie and Bella don't get along. That's no secret. Angela knows Bella a little bit from showing her around when she first moved here. She seemed like a cool girl- laid back and casual and kind of funny. Definitely not the debate club type, that's for sure. But it was like her mere existence in the cafeteria that first day struck a nerve in the blond ice queen. Angela had to witness their first frigid confrontation. It probably didn't help that Bella joined the debate team later that day and quickly rose to co-captain. They haven't stopped fighting since. They're kind of famous for it.

Angela takes a few pictures of them even though she probably won't be able to print anything with two angry girls, practically snarling at each other with only a handful of inches between them.

The Forks debate team rakes in awards. Rosalie Hale is known far and wide for never losing an argument. Well, at least she was until Bella moved to town and single-handedly wiped the floor with her probably a dozen times over. The whole school has to hear about it because they don't just fight in pre-designed after-school settings. It's constant. Their lunchroom shouting matches went from legendary to tedious in a matter of weeks.

Rosalie throws her hands in the air and storms out. The entire room seems to let out a relieved breath in unison as Bella chases her down. The rest of the club members waste no time leaving in case the pair return to pick up where they left off. Angela scribbles down a few notes about their latest competition and where they plan on going next before packing up and heading back to turn in the camera for the night.

By the time she makes it outside, the parking lot is empty apart from her own car and Bella's old truck. She digs around in her bag for her keys, a frustrated sigh escaping her when she can't find them. She must have left them inside. She starts to turn to go back when suddenly, the door behind her flies open with so much force, Angela stumbles into the bushes as Rosalie stalks out, followed by Bella.

"Aw c'mon, Rose. It's just a practice debate."

Rosalie spins around. If Angela wasn't already sprawled on the ground in the bushes, the sheer fury in Rosalie's eyes would have knocked her clear over. How the hell is Bella still alive?

"I don't care! You always... You just- it feels like you _like_ humiliating me."

Bella reaches for her hand, but Rosalie recoils and crosses her arms. Angela pulls a leaf out of her hair, not even daring to breathe. It's too late to make an escape. She's stuck here in the bushes until they leave. Or kill each other. Whatever happens first.

"Rose, you know that's not true."

"You never put that much effort in during competition, and you still win."

"I don't have to try that hard against anyone else," Bella says, tugging one of Rosalie's arms free. "I'll quit."

Rosalie's eyes flash. "No! Don't you dare quit. I don't want to be the best by default."

"You're already the best," Bella says, pulling her in. They collide softly, Bella's hands rest on Rosalie's waist. "I'm just the only one who knows how to get under your skin."

"What was that again?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "You're the best."

Rosalie tilts her head, amused. "What?"

"You're the best!" Bella says, laughing. "You're the best at everything, and I'm just your lowly girlfriend."

Rosalie smiles. like _actually_ smiles. Angela didn't even know that was possible, but it must be because she's lighting up the dim parking lot.

"I only settle for the best you know," Rosalie says, pulling Bella in by the collar of her shirt and kissing her.

Angela feels like she should look away but she can't. It's like looking into the sun, you know if the sun were two really pretty girls kissing in a parking lot and not a huge glowing sphere of plasma.

She waits until they climb into Bella's truck and drive off before crawling out of the bushes and brushing the dirt and leaves off herself.

Of course, they're girlfriends. It kind of makes perfect sense in an annoying debate club kid sort of way.

Jessica's going to lose her mind over this.


End file.
